


National City Pride Fest (Pride Paw-rade)

by lrhaboggle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluffy, Gay, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Pride, Pride Parade, Rainbow, Romance, SuperCorp, pride fest, puppy, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: It's that time of year again, National City Pride Fest, and of course Kara is in attendance. With her is Lena Luthor, her girlfriend. Together, they spend the day roaming the gayed up city streets, running into old and new (furry) friends along the way!





	National City Pride Fest (Pride Paw-rade)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snorlax891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/gifts).



> AN: This fic was inspired by numerous things.
> 
> 1) The Pride Fest I attended on Saturday had a "Puppy Kissing Booth" sponsored by "Fat Head Rescues" (yes, it's really called that) and it was the CUTEST thing I've ever seen. I was legit tearing up. All those widdle Pride Puppers! 3
> 
> 2) That same Pride Fest had so much "Super Gay" merch it was like walking into a gallery of SuperCorp fanart (LOL)
> 
> 3) The fact that Melissa and Katie are Dog Moms IRL (I reference both of their doggos in-story)
> 
> 4) This pic: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/0d/54/b70d54bf6b61df3811e87350344ee38f.jpg

"PRIDE PUPPERS!" Kara screeched as she began to hop up and down, pointing at one of the many tents that lined the large grassy field near National City's waterfront. It was that time of year again, National City Pride Fest, and of course Kara was in attendance. With her was Lena Luthor, her girlfriend, and when she caught sight of what Kara was pointing at and shrieking about, she became just as ecstatic.

"Oh my God!" the Luthor squealed, covering her mouth as her eyes narrowed from her excitement and laughter. One of the many tents lining the pathway through the waterfront was run by one of the city's animal shelters. That particular tent's attraction was a kissing booth... with puppies.

Kara all but picked Lena up with one arm, the other arm still outstretched and pointed towards the tent, and she sprinted them both over to the puppies, reaching the tent flaps faster than a speeding bullet. Once there, she set Lena down again and, for the first time ever, Lena did not look at all annoyed or startled by Kara swiftly carrying her along. Instead, as soon as the Luthor's feet were on the ground again, she immediately stuck her head inside the tent and her eyes started watering almost instantly as an entire cluster of little puppies played around inside.

"They so cute!" Kara also sounded close to tears as she stuck her head into the tent after Lena. There were at least 12 little furballs, rolling around over each other and across the grass as they yipped and whimpered and nuzzled around, not a care in the world. Several other people were already inside the tent, either cradling the puppies in their arms, or rolling around with the puppies as if they were dogs themselves.

"You gotta hold this puppy!" one of the Pride-goers pleaded with her girlfriend, holding up a pudgy white pup.

"Oh! Ummm, I guess I could..." the girlfriend replied, looking a little uncertain as her smaller, more energetic lover continued to shove the puppy at her. "Wait! How do I... ummm..." she muttered. She still looked nervous as she held the pup in her arms, but Kara watched its tiny pink tongue peek out as it continued to look up at her and suddenly, she had the same starry-eyed look that Kara got whenever _she_ was around a bunch of adorable little doggos and puppers.

Kara looked about a millisecond away from joining in. That was when one of the women, who was presently on her hands and knees watching over a few of the smaller pups, looked up at them.

"Come on in!" she instructed warmly, reaching out to Kara and Lena. Neither of them wasted any time in acquiescing, practically jumping inside the little tent with all the other little puppies.

"I love puppies!" Kara told the woman, whose nametag read "Ruth", excitedly as she reached out to hold one of them in her arms.

"Don't we all?" Ruth asked back with a laugh as she handed Kara a nearby golden retriever puppy.

"I can't even tell the difference!" Lena snickered as she watched Kara immediately bury her face into the puppy's soft little back. Kara was too ecstatic to respond, quietly giggling like a maniac into the furry and fuzzy pelt of her new little friend.

"Here, you can hold one as well!" Ruth leaned over to hand Lena a little hound and, immediately, Lena's smirk changed into an expression that made it look like she was about to cry.

"Oh my God!" she gasped again as she began to nuzzle and coddle and kiss her puppy in the same way Kara, and at least five others, were doing to theirs. She began to laugh as the little puppy licked at her chin frantically, stubby tail wagging at a million miles an hour.

"Do either of you have a dog at home?" Ruth asked as she picked up two dogs, a third eagerly trying to crawl onto her lap.

"I have a hound name Oisin," Lena replied.

"Awww! Really? How old?" Ruth sounded enchanted.

"He's four, but he's gonna live forever because the passage of time doesn't seem to matter to him," Lena replied with a laugh, then she switched to holding her little puppy with one arm while her other arm reached into her pocket for her phone. A few seconds later, she'd found the photo she was looking for. It was of her, holding Oisin as she walked around the house.

"Oooh, that's a big fella!" Ruth admired as she stared at Lena's phone. "You must be pretty strong to carry him around so easily!"

"Well, I've had him since he was a little less than a year old, so I've had time to get used to it," Lena admitted with a laugh. "I am stronger than I look... or so I have been told," she added, still grinning, though this time, there was a touch of pride in her smile.

Kara had since been buried alive under other eager puppies as more and more of them flocked excitedly over to her.

"I have a dog too!" she managed to be heard over the din of excited yips and yelps. "Her name is Farley!" she managed to pull her own phone out of her pocket, turn it on, and hand it to Ruth.

"Farley steals all the food," Lena snickered as she leaned over to catch another glimpse of Kara's dog. Farley was much smaller than Oisin, but she was a very feisty little creature to be sure. How many times had the Superfriends come to visit only for someone to lose at least a bit of food to nosy, hungry little Farley? Nia, who had attended the Pride Fest with Brainy, still had yet to forgive Farley for stealing an entire chicken from her.

"What a cutie!" Ruth smiled, then she waded through puppies in attempt to find Kara again. A hand shot up from the mass of puppies and accepted the phone with a muffled "thanks!". Lena snickered at the scene, but the moment she felt another little puppy nosing at her leg, her smirk once again melted away into the purest, sweetest, cutest, most genuine and heartwarming smile ever.

In the background, the girlfriend of the energetic young woman from before had also since been buried alive under puppies.

"Wow, they really like your makeup, huh?" her shorter girlfriend smirked down at her.

"Little help?" was the only reply as a hand shot up from the sea of fur. The scene was sickly sweet enough to give the entire Pride Fest diabetes. After spending nearly 45 minutes in that little Pride Pupper tent, Lena and Kara finally made their exit, both of them covered with dog hair as they very generously donated to the shelter's cause. Getting to mess around with the puppies was free, but of course, donations were highly encouraged. Lena slipped an entire $100 into the donation bin, but made sure that no one saw her do it in case they got suspicious of why some random lady at a Pride Fest was able to be so giving. Although she was not in any disguise, per se, because she was out of her usual business clothing, not too many people recognized her as the great and fearsome Lena Kieran Luthor. Today, she was just another Pride-goer with her girlfriend on her arm. Kara, herself, had donated as much as she could, but it wasn't nearly as much as Lena's.

"You think you might wanna buy me that shelter?" Kara whispered as she and Lena finally exited the tent.

"Do you want me to?" came the dead-serious reply.

"No! I was just teasing!" Kara roared with laughter. She adored Lena and she adored everything about Lena, but one of her favorite things about the mighty CEO was how quick she was to buy things for Kara. Kara needed only to ask and Lena would get it done. She'd already purchased Kara an entire company just a year or so ago. Kara could easily see the Luthor buying up every little last pet shelter and store in the entire city if she asked. Although Kara did quite like the idea of getting to own every single little last puppy that was in that tent, she didn't want Lena buying up every single dog in National City just to please her. Donating would be enough for now.

The rest of the day passed with similar ease, the two women walking through the seemingly endless sea of rainbows and tents and booths, hand in hand as they looked at everything their fair city had to offer them. At one point, they ran into Alex. She, like Kara and Lena, was also all decked out in Pride gear, but her shirt was rather strange. It was totally white except for a giant lobster on the front, which was colored in rainbows. Once Kara and Lena saw the two words below the giant rainbow lobster, though, it all became clear. The words read "Operation Lobster", a callback to Alex's plan to get Kara and Lena to finally hook up. It amused Kara and Lena both to see that Alex had actually made herself a shirt in honor of that old inside joke. But what was even funnier was the fact that Alex was currently stuffing her face with a grilled cheese sandwich.

"What a baby," Kara teased her older sister as the older sister hungrily munched on her grilled cheeses.

"Ooo 'ike 'em foo!" came the muffled reply.

"What?" Lena blinked. Kara snickered as she translated.

"She said, "You like them too!", and she's not wrong," the younger Danvers admitted before snatching one of Alex's grilled cheeses for herself.

"Hey!" came another muffled grunt, but Kara was far too fast for anyone to catch. She managed to swipe and devour the grilled cheese sandwich in one fluid motion, all of it occurring in under two seconds. Alex growled and crossed her arms, but for once, it was hard to be intimidated by her, because she had breadcrumbs on her face and her cheeks were puffed up with food. Kara only laughed at her teasingly.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked, sticking her tongue out.

"Pigging out on funnel cake," Alex grunted after she finally swallowed the last of her grilled cheese. Kara and Lena turned around and, sure enough, covered in enough powdered sugar to look like a fluffy white puppy, was Alex's girlfriend. Kara snickered before turning to Lena.

"You want to get some funnel cake too?" she asked.

"You're going to eat the entire truck's worth," Lena deadpanned back, but she was already reaching for her wallet.

"Yay!" Kara clapped excitedly, then once again, she dashed off, seeming to teleport right over to the funnel cake line because of how fast she'd moved. Lena's wallet was clutched in her hand and she was eyeing the menu hungrily.

"That wallet is going to come back as empty as that food truck will by the time Kara's done," Alex warned the Luthor with a smirk.

"There are plenty of ATMs around," Lena replied good-naturedly, though she didn't disagree with Alex. Kara was like a bottomless pit, especially when it came to a food she enjoyed. She probably would order at least five funnel cakes, devouring all of them without even breaking a sweat. Lena already knew she would have to order her own food because any food Kara purchased belonged to her and her alone and anyone foolish enough to try and take some would either get snapped at, or she would just growl at them before they went away. It was like watching a dog guarding its bone.

Sure enough, 15 minutes later, Kara was back. The wallet she gave back to Lena was not empty, but it had far less money in it than before Kara went up to order food. Lena pocketed the thing with a laugh.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to share any of those?" Alex snickered. Kara gave Alex one of her six funnel cakes in response.

"You and Lena share that, the other five are mine!" she gave a cackle before diving in, leaving Alex and Lena to watch in fond amusement.

After that, Kara and Lena parted ways with Alex, resuming their walkabout alone together. The Pride Fest was so large that some of it spilled up past the waterfront and into one of the nearby parks. It was there that Kara and Lena ran into the more toy-oriented stands.

"Look at that!" Kara snickered as she pointed to one particular booth. It was selling anime things and Pokémon (Pok-Gay-Mon) merchandise was included on the list. What Kara was pointing at was a large Snorlax plushie, smiling as it waved at an unseen audience, eyes firmly shut.

"It's adorable!" she continued to say. "And it honestly looks like me trying to pretend to be awake when I'm at work too early in the morning."

"It's what?" Lena pretended to frown.

"Oh, sorry, boss," Kara stuck her tongue out playfully at the Luthor.

"And now I'm guessing you want me to buy it for you?" Lena pretended to sigh in resignation.

"Nah, I can buy it for myself," Kara replied, finally feeling just a little bad about using Lena as someone who was essentially her Sugar Daddy. Although it was very much Lena's language of love (gift giving) Kara still felt bad when she over-relied on Lena's generosity. Even if Lena had money to burn, Kara didn't want to constantly be asking for money and gifts. Finally opening up her own wallet, she approached the vendor.

"How much for the Snorlax?" she asked.

"$8.91 after tax," came the reply.

"Ah! That's not too bad at all!" Kara smiled in relief as she handed over $10. She had expected the thing to be at least $20! After that little exchange occurred, Kara turned around with the plushie in her hands.

"You dork," Lena pretended to bury her face in her hand, but she was smiling. Kara looked ecstatic beyond words as she hugged the Snorlax tight.

"He's so cute!" she gushed, then she moved the Snorlax's raised hand and pretended that it was waving at Lena. Lena laughed and waved back.

"Ha! Gaaaaaayyyy!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted off right behind Kara.

"Sweet, merciful Rao, Winn!" Kara shrieked as she whipped around, quickly bringing the Snorlax toy behind her back as though she were trying to protect it. "You can't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well, when else am I supposed to take a Kryptonian by surprise?" Winn joked. "A Pride Fest, what with all of its loud and distracting hustle and bustle, is one of the only places where I could ever possibly hope to scare you!"

"Ha ha, you're very funny, Winn," Lena pretended to growl as she crossed her arms and took a threatening step forward.

"Oh, right..." Winn seemed to wilt as he realized what a dumb idea it was to upset the beloved girlfriend of Lena Freaking Luthor.

But almost as quickly as it had come, Lena's intimidating and icy stare melted back into a warm and amused smile.

"Well, when else am I supposed to take you by surprise?" she teased, echoing Winn's words. "You pretending to mess with Kara creates one of the only times where I could ever possibly hope to scare you!"

"Oh, don't be too sure about that," Winn gave Lena a nervous laugh. "You can be pretty terrifying no matter what the surrounding context is!"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," Lena decided with a soft chuckle. She and Kara winked at one another while Winn tried to compose himself.

"I did actually come here to ask you an important question," he finally said, turning to Kara. "You remember how you said Supergirl was going to be opening the evening ceremony today?"

"Oh! Crap! You're right!" Kara slapped her forehead.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about," Winn was quick to reassure her. "I just wanted to give you your new suit!" he handed her a small cube, a button on the top piece. Kara knew immediately that all she would have to do would be to push the button and the suit would pop out.

"What did you do to it?" Kara asked warily.

"I gayed it up," Winn replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, what does that mean?" Kara continued to eye him cautiously. "I don't anything too embarrassing to wind up on the internet."

"You'll see later tonight," Winn replied with a cryptic smile. "Besides, you don't need a stupid suit for something embarrassing about you to wind up on the internet. You can be embarrassing all by yourself!" he added, then he went sprinting down the path before Kara could realize what he had just said. When it sank in, Kara looked very close to going flying (possibly literally) after the poor man, but an easy laugh and a gentle touch from Lena dissuaded her from that idea.

"Let him go, we can get our revenge later," she promised. "But for now, let us enjoy the rest of our day before you have to go for your curtain call," she teased and Kara was more than happy to oblige, pretending to grumble good-naturedly as Lena led her down another path of the Pride Fest.

A few hours later, right when the sun began to set, Kara was off. Giving Lena the Snorlax (which Lena felt mildly embarrassed to hold, but she still kept it close) Kara disappeared quickly. Right at that moment, then, Supergirl arrived. Her red cape had been turned into a rainbow one and the sigil on her chest was colored in the pattern of the bisexual flag. If she pressed it down (because on this suit, it was actually also a button) a rainbow of light would shoot out of it.

"Well, Winn, I guess I was wrong to worry," she murmured through an earpiece to him.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be anything embarrassing!" Winn cried back triumphantly.

"Well, forgive me if I'm slow to trust you when it comes to fashion," she teased him. "You do wonders in making efficient, effective battle suits, but your sense of fashion is a bit... lacking."

"Excuse me!?" Winn pretended to be offended.

"Well, how would you know how I like to dress at Pride Fests?" she argued back playfully. "Are you a hot bisexual woman, Winn?"

"Guuuuuuurrlll I might be!" Winn relied sassily, and although she could not see it, he was flipping his hair dramatically. (He was dressed in full drag for tonight! He had the dress, heels, makeup and everything else!)

"You idiot," she responded good-naturedly, then she clicked off the earpiece as she heard an announcer down below giving her an introduction.

As soon as the introduction was over, Supergirl flew in from overhead.

"Hello and Happy Pride to all of my fellow National City citizens! This is your local hometown hero, Supergay, speaking and I hope you've all had a wonderfully gay day today!" Supergirl shouted, the microphone in her costume amplifying her voice for the entire Fest to hear. She was greeted with wild cheers in response, laughter rising up in reply to her temporary new name for the event.

"We will be kicking off tonight with a little march around the city and once we come back, it'll be time for all of our wonderful artists and performers to rock the rest of the night away!" she cried and her next sentence was met with more wild cheering and she gave everyone a salute before she flew towards the exit of the Pride grounds, gesturing for everyone to follow after. They were more than happy to oblige and a rainbow sea of people, wearing every flag ever, surged out the gates and towards the rest of the city. All along the way, the people chanted for her.

"Supergay! Supergay! Supergay!" and never had Supergirl felt so proud or alive. In fact, half of the flags and shirts she had seen that day had her emblem on them, only it was rainbow-colored instead of red. Kara had halfway considered buying one for Lena as a joke. But Lena had beaten her to the punch and instead worn an L-Corp shirt that read "Lesbian Corp" and Kara had nearly died laughing before begging Lena to actually change the company name to that. Lena had refused, but she did agree to at least keep the "Lesbian Corp" shirt.

Supergirl led the way for a few blocks before dipping back down onto the ground to interact with some of the other Pride-goers. They were all ecstatic to see her up close and personal, all gayed up (like Winn had promised), but what really made Supergirl (or Supergay) smile that evening was getting to see Lena Luthor, who was waiting for her at the front of the pack as an honorary coleader.

"Care to open the Pride Parade with me?" the Luthor asked with a smile, extending a hand to the "Gay of Steel".

"I would love nothing more," came the chivalrous reply as Supergirl took her hand and squeezed it.

Since Lena was also an official head of the Pride Fest, she had since changed out of her casual clothing into something more recognizable, a business suit, only every inch of it was covered in rainbows. She also wore a tie that read "Useless Lesbian" (a gift from the Danvers sisters). Everyone who saw her was in awe. It felt strange for them to see such a stoic and distant woman looking so playful and silly, but they considered it a very welcome change and, for once, no one was scared to approach the mighty Luthor. Lena had never felt more accepted in her life and Supergirl almost thought she caught Lena crying when one little girl ran up to her to give her a fake rose that had been painted to look like the lesbian flag. Lena wore that rose for the rest of the night, beaming with pride every time she caught a glimpse of it. (And a great deal of other people came to visit Lena as well, each of them coming with compliments and well-wishes. In Lena's mind, it was easily the best day of her life!)

What really acted as the icing on the cake, however, was when the Parade slowly circled back into the fair grounds. Lena and Supergirl were hovering over the entrance, Lena lying bridal-style in Supergirl's arms while she waved a rainbow flag over everybody's heads. Some time during that portion of the parade, the animal shelter walked on by.

"AHHHHH!" Supergirl squealed, pointing down as all of the little puppies (each wearing a little rainbow cape or tie or hat or crown or collar or flower) walked along. Lena nearly dropped her flag as she, too, squealed in delight.

"The Pride Puppers!" she dared to reach out and wave as they sauntered merrily along, tails wagging at light speed as they headed back over to their tent just inside the fair grounds.

"Talk about a Pride Paw-rade, eh?" Supergirl asked and, for once, Lena was too in love (both with Supergirl and the doggos) to cringe at the pun.

Then, about 15 minutes later, Supergirl gave a closing speech to the parade.

"Have a safe and wonderful night! Remember that I love you all and you are all Super in your own right! Never ever hide who you are and never ever let anyone bring you down! This is your local Gay of Steel, heading out!" then, amidst the ecstatic roaring of the crowd, she slipped quietly away into the night sky. That was when Kara Danvers reentered the festival, meeting Lena by the gate. Lena had also changed back into more incognito clothing, letting her hair down now that her part in tonight's performance was done. Now that they were both back in their civilian clothing, it didn't take long for either of them to slip quietly back into the crowd.

Without further ado, the happy couple returned to the Puppy Kisses Booth. Under the starry sky, with music and laughter filling the summer air, Lena and Kara cuddled together with their little fur-babies, kissing them and each other over and over again. Pun fully intended, both of them had had a very gay day indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Giant shout out again to Snorlax891 (as always) for being an awesome friend and inspiration to me! I appreciate you and all of our conversations! You rock! (And yes, the Pride Fest I went to honestly did sell grilled cheese and Pokemon merch, LOL). I hope you approve of your "cameo" and all of the references to our past conversations that I managed to shove into this thing!  
> (And there, I fixed my Korrasami blunder from earlier. I hope you're happy :P)
> 
> And same goes to you, Leapyearbaby29! I threw in a reference to your SuperCorp fic because I liked it so much and I honestly did see some rainbow lobster shirts at Pride and I thought about you when I saw them! You're awesome too!


End file.
